


And when we look up together, the stars will shine all the brighter: Lost to us...

by kairixxehanortxlover



Series: And when we look up together, the stars will shine all the brighter [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Descripes the end of Birth by Sleep, Multi, Namely the fight between Aqua and Terra-Xehanort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairixxehanortxlover/pseuds/kairixxehanortxlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time I arrived at the dark and corrupt Radiant Garden, it was already too late. Terra was lost to us...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And when we look up together, the stars will shine all the brighter: Lost to us...

My Keyblade Glider approached the world of Radiant Garden, but I didn't look where it went. I thought about Terra and Ventus. _I promise, Terra, Ventus, I free you from whatever happened to you. Even if it's the last thing I will ever do..._

My feelings... I didn't understand them. My mind couldn't comprehend why I would care so much, but my heart warned me not to go there, where Terra is. _**No, don't go, Aqua! You don't want to go there!** What do you propose I do then?! He's my best friend! I love him, as you should know! Please, Aqua, listen to your heart at least! It's dangerous! Terra isn't himself at this point anymore! What?! You think I will believe that?! He didn't lose, couldn't lose... never! **Aqua, you know that he always had problems handling his darkness, and how do you think he will ever be able to handle Xehanort's darkness, huh?! He wouldn't even be able to!**_

My eyes widened. _No, it couldn't be... tell me that it's wrong! Please!... **...** No... please me tell that's not true..._ ** _Sorry, Aqua, but it is. Xehanort possessed Terra._** _ I know that it's hard to accept that a Keyblade Master of all things would do something like that, but he did. Okay... **Aqua... listen to me. I know that it's hard to accept something like this, but they're right. But I'm here. Xehanort's Keyblade is unnaturally silent, even more than she usually is.** Okay... Brightcrest. **That's the spirit! Why else would I chose you as my wielder?** I don't know. Maybe you wouldn't have chosen me as you wielder._

I was shaken out by my reverie, when I realized I arrived. I entered the world, and searched around for Terra. My heart sank even more than it did previously when I found him. Xehanort really did possess him. I called my Keyblade. _Brightcrest! ** I'm coming. I'll protect you.**_

The fight was pretty much a blur. All I could remember was that there was a lot of wound on both of our forms, and a lot of bruises. When the possessed Terra fell down into a dark puddle beneat his feet, and I jumped in after him. _Aqua... you're not going to come back pretty soon..._ _So be it. Let's just hope someone will protect me in the mean time. Or my heart, more importantly. **Thanks, Aqua.** Anytime._

Really... _By the time I arrived at the dark and corrupt Radiant Garden, it was already too late. Terra was lost to us... I'm sorry, Ventus, Terra, Vanitas... but I won't come home as early as I thought..._

My eyes slid shut, and I saw a light before me. I looked down, and saw a stained glass platform, with Kairi on it. She was... all grown up. _"Who are you? I heard you voice in the distance, and I felt your sadness. Who are you?"_

My lips curved upwards. It was lil' Kairi. "I'm Aqua, Kairi. The young woman who saved you. Thank you for saving me. I'll repay you, somehow."

I heard a laugh around me. _"Oh, Aqua! It's nice that you are here! I really am grateful for you saving me. And you don't have to repay me. Just being here is enough for me... I hope you like it in here..."_

I sat down. "Kairi... could I maybe sleep? I'm so tired..."

A quiet laugh resounded around me. _"Go ahead, Aqua. You and your friends are safe now... inside of us..."_

My eyes closed, and a serene sleep welcomed me in it's embrace. The three of us... _will never be truly apart now..._

**Author's Note:**

> This little story is part of a series about the relationships listed up above. It is mostly really vague about what happens in the fight, and more towards what the characters feel about it. I will try to write it as good as I can, but if you think it's all really vague, that's the plan. It's about the feelings and thoughts, not the actions of the person's. Everyone who doesn't like that, well... too bad.


End file.
